The Summer We Smiled
by Harri The Celery
Summary: Eating raw oysters on a dock, deep-sea fishing, broken down cars, bad dates, and fights. Oh, and could I have an iced tea with that? Basically a Sasuke & Sakura love story. AU. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola friends! I'm here with another story! This time a chapter story.**

**To all those who read 'Heaven?' many many many thanks!**

**Okay then. Read on and be cool beans.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto and Listen To The Music by the Doobie Brothers...NOT! Of course not of course not. If I owned either of them they'd both suck. Fo' sho.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You Know You Love Me**

**Sakura's Point Of View**

"Bye, Tenten. Watch the bush, Kiba!" I watched as they stumbled drunkenly out of my small beach house. It was a little past two AM and I had finally managed to herd the last of my friends out the door. Only after they had drunk every last drop of alchohol I had in my house, though. I trotted back up the steps of my light blue home. Once inside, I began cleaning up the empty beer bottles and glasses that were strewn across my house. "Idiots," I grumbled. I picked up a chip bag. Empty. Somebody had piled up all my pillows on the futon. "What the hell is going on here? That must've been some pretty strong liqu-EUGH! Oh. Good grief." Face down, lying on the futon was a man with his head resting in the nook of his arm and his messy black hair sticking up oddly. The bottom of his t-shirt was pushed up a little bit, so I could see an _I love Mama_ tramp stamp that someone had drawn on him with a ball point pen. I'd have to congratulate whoever did that. "Sasuke! Wake up time!" I walloped him over the head with a throw pillow. He snored a bit. "Wake _up _you retarded ass!" I kicked him in the ribs but he only moaned and continued sleeping. I glanced at the clock. It was late-or early,however you like to look at it... I was tired. "Whatever." I finished cleaning and went to bed.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

Bacon. And Coffee. I guess thats what woke me up. I cracked open an eye only to be blinded by the bright rays of morning sunlight.

"...sounds like it's going to be another scorcher today, huh Bob?"

"That's right ,Phil. So break out your bathing suits and head on down to the beach to cool off today!"

"Here's a classic to start off your morning: Listen To The Music by the Doobie Brothers. You are listening to Sun WKQO!"

_Don't you feel it growin', day by day  
People gettin' ready for the news  
Some are happy, some are sad  
Oh, we got to let the music play..._

Music drifted over from somewhere. I kicked off the quilt that was draped over me and sat up, rubbing my temples. I inspected my surroundings as I tried to recall _why _I was there. i was sitting on a futon in a clean, bright living-room. To my right were sliding glass doors that led to back deck. Beyond, the sun rose over the glistening ocean. Another scorcher. I got up and followed the scent of breakfast to the small kitchen. A young woman was dancing about while listening to the radio.

"Sakura." I said as I leaned against the door frame.

"He lives!" She said in mock sarcasm as she turned and smiled at me. Why must someone be so _chipper_ in the morning? It was only 7 AM for God's sake. "I'm making breakfast," she said. "You hungry? My _God_. You were out like a light last night. I tried to wake you up so I could kick you out but it was like trying to talk to a potato, so I just left you there."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I don't mind." She handed me a plate with bacon, eggs, and tomato slices on it. She sat down at a little table with me and poured me a steaming hot mug of strong coffee. "So, I gotta eat and run 'cause I work today." She brushed a pink strand of hair out of her eyes and glanced at the clock. "But you can hang out here for a little while if you want."

"I'll just head out when you head out. Want me to drive you to Tsunade's? It's on my way, you know." Tsunade's was the diner that Sakura worked at in town.

"It's okay, I'm just going to ride my bike." She shoveled in another forkful of egg and tomato. "Ugh. Wook at da time! I gogga wun."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." I chided Sakura; she wrinkled her nose at me and left the kitchen. She came back a moment later with a purse slung across her shoulder. She stopped a mirror, and squinted into it, brushing on a little bit of mascara on her eyelashes. She glanced at me as we stepped out onto the front porch and smiled.

"You look like hell. What did you do? Sleep on your face? Sleeping on your face encourages premature wrinkles."

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me Sa-su-ke." Sakura slipped on her Ray-Bans. "You know you love me," she joked. _Yeah, I know, _I thought to myself.

"Later. Thanks for breafast." I waved as I got into my car.

"Stop by the diner. I'm there _all day_ today. It's going to be torture!" She called after me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you awesome person! Please review (Critisicm and Flames ****_always_**** welcome) and follow or whatever you wish to do. Grammatical errors I overlooked? Please tell me. I will fix them ^.^ **

**XOXOXO**

**-Harri The Celery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed, read or commented! You guys made my day. I luuuurve you. **

**And to Fatty Waffey, hahah! Torcher. Yeah I knew something was wrong there, but I was too lazy to figure it out. Thanks for correcting me ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Erm, yeah, I don't own Naruto...Mr. Kishimoto does and he is boss.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Shared Lunch**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I watched as Sasuke drove away in his old convertible and got on my bicycle to head to work. The town was small, only a couple miles from the beach. Across from Tsunade's, boats bobbed in the docks of the bay. The beach attracted a fair amount of tourists in the summer, but not enough to make it crowded. I loved this town and everything about it.

Once inside Tsunade's, I put on my work apron and began waiting on people sitting in the booths.

When I got a lunch break at one later that day, I went down to the seafood store and got a dozen fresh oysters with a little lemon juice on them. Heat waves rippled on the docks but I sat down on one anyway with my legs dangling off the side. Somebody sat down beside me and cracked open a can of Coca-Cola.

"Hey Sasuke," I said.

"Hey." He took a sip of his coke and handed it to me. "I saw you from the gas station so I decided to come over..."

"Want an oyster?"

"Sure." Sasuke and I were pretty good friends. We didn't talk much I guess, but that's okay. I think we just enjoyed each other's company. I leaned back on the warm dock and we watched people walk around the store fronts.

* * *

**Painfully short and not much happened, I know...But it's gonna get good soon (In my humble opinion).**

**Thanks for reading amigos! **

**-Harri The Celery **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a weekend, I'm home alone, and I have no social life...so YAYA! Multiple updates!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What?**

**About a week later**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"...and the guy was driving this totally bitchin' 1966 Alpha Romeo Spider! Can you believe that?" I closed the hood of the car I'd been working on. "Sasuke, stop being a stuck up prick and maybe _talk_ to me once in a while." I worked at Uchiha Motors, the local gas station and garage. I enjoyed my job but the co-workers (cough-Sasuke-cough) could be annoying sometimes. Sasuke rolled out from under the car he was working on, grabbed a wrench, and rolled back under the car. Sasuke could be a certified ass sometimes. I guess it was just in his blood or something because his dad, Fugaku Uchiha, was an ass too. But then again, Sasuke's mom was an angel and his brother, Itachi, wasn't half bad. "My jeep broke down the other day on the beach. It took me two hours to get it started again...So are you going deep-sea fishing with everyone next Saturday? Itachi invited a whole ton of us to come out in your dad's boat just like last year. I'm going. You should definitely come." I started polishing the car I'd been working on. "I heard that Sakura and Kiba are kinda...you know...an item." The clanking noises of Sasuke stopped. He rolled out from underneath the car and gave me a hard stare.

"What?" Oh, I had definitely got his goat. "Since when?" Sasuke asked.

See, I knew Sasuke had a thing for Sakura, but he would _never _tell. I, however, didn't need him to say so to know; I see the way he looks at Sakura. Not like he looks at anybody else. The way he looks at me any everyone else was in a sort of I'm-so-above-you-but-I-could-care-less way mixed with Go-die-in-a-hole sort of way. But the way he looks at Sakura is...like there's longing in his eyes. Not lust-never that. Just sweet and filled with love (Yeah, when I figured out Sasuke was capable of _love_ I almost didn't believe it myself,but it is true. I swear). I pretended not to notice that Sasuke was agitated by the news of Sakura and Kiba.

"Naruto, When did this happen?"

"I dunno," I said casually. "Apparently Kiba has been stopping by the diner a lot during Sakura's shifts."

"I stop by the diner a lot," Sasuke said defensively.

"Oh, but Kiba _talks_ to Sakura. He took her to a movie last Tuesday and tonight I hear he's taking Sakura out to dinner somewhere fancy-schmansy." I shrugged at Sasuke, but when I turned away I grinned evilly and had to stop myself from cackling.

"Dinner?_ Alone? _What is it? A _date? _Why would she want to go out with Kiba?" Sasuke wrinkled his face in disbelief.

"If you want answers go talk to Kiba." I paused for effect and then turned around to face Sasuke. "Or better yet...go ask _Sakura._" Sasuke stood up, scowling. He wiped off his hands.

"Okay. I will." He strode off. On his way out he passed Itachi, who was just coming in.

"Hey! Where are you going little bro'? You look like a man on a mission." Sasuke didn't reply but kept walking. "What's wrong with him?" Asked Itachi as he hitched a thumb in Sasuke's direction. "Is he PMSing?"

"He's gone out to win his ladylove." I said.

"Sasuke has a ladylove?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll be damned... You done with that car?"

"Yep." I tossed him the keys.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**.

I slipped the pies I had just finished making into the oven. The lunch rush had come to an end and it was a little quieter now. The bell rang, and I looked to the front of the diner. It was Sasuke, wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt and dirty jeans.

"Hey, Sasuke. What can I do for you?" I walked up to the counter where Sasuke had taken a seat on one of the stools. He was resting his forearms on the counter.

"Hello."

"...Uh...you want a drink? Maybe an iced tea? Cream soda?"

"I'll have an iced tea."

"Coming right up. So what brings so over here? I doubt you just came for a tea..."

Sasuke paused and then said, "I heard you and Kiba are going out."

"Yeah." I said uncertainly. Why did Sasuke care?

"Why?"

"Why? Sasuke," I laughed, "he asked me to go out with him. I don't see why I shouldn't. Kiba is really nice." Sasuke stirred the lemon slice around in his iced tea.

"So you like him?"

"Sasuke," I gasped, "Why does this concern you so much? You have _never_ been so interested in my life before!"

"I just want to know," Sasuke said.

"Sure. I like him," I snapped. "I like him a lot. Are you happy? Will you _stop_ bothering me about this?"

"Fine." Sasuke didn't even look at me as he stalked out of the diner. I took his nearly untouched tea and poured it out; I made an effort to push the upset feeling out of my mind. It was none of Sasuke's business. "Jerk didn't even pay for his iced tea."

* * *

**Ooh. It's heating up, huh? As always, thanks for reading and please comment!**

**Lots of luuuuurve,**

**Harri The Celery**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own some really nice orange blossom hand lotion but not Naruto, sadly. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strange Feelings**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**** I smoothed down my skirt and put a little bit of eyeliner on. I have to admit, I was excited for my date with Kiba. How often did a guy pay this much attention to me? Uh, not often. Plus, Kiba was pretty good-looking. Pretty hot. I heard a knock at the front door and ran to open it. It was Kiba, wearing nice jeans and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He grinned and looked me up and down.

"Lookin' nice, Sakura."

"Haha. Thanks." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm ready to go." We got in his car. Apparently Kiba had reserved a table for us at a resteraunt about an hour away on the mainland. During the drive Kiba kept me entertained. We talked about all sorts of things.

"I applied for a job at Yamanaka Enterprises."

"Isn't that ten hours away?!"

"Yeah," Kiba said. "But it's in big city. There's room for me to expand. It's nothing like this Podunk town."

"I like it here. I don't think it's Podunk..." I said. "Why would you want to leave?"

"Sakura, this town is nothing! If you saw the buildings-ten times as big as the shops by the bay- and the crowded streets you would change your mind pretty quick. I'm sure. Hey, maybe once I get settled in an apartment over there you can come visit, huh?" Kiba looked over at me and winked.

"That would be great," I said with enthusiasm- I wasn't sure it was sincere. I doubt I'd like huge buildings; they would cover up the sky, and the crowds? Sounds a bit hellish. Oh well, Kiba can do what he pleases.

When we arrived at the resteraunt, Kiba took my hand and led me inside. "Table for two under the name of Inuzuka," he said to the waitress.

"Right this way." Kiba winked at me and put a hand on the small of my back as we followed the waitress through the dimly lit restaurant to our table. I noticed that as we walked, Kiba's hand was creeping lower and lower; by the time we reached our table his hand was on my butt.

The restaurant was nice. I nearly choked on my complimentary lemon water when I saw how much the salmon dish cost. You could get the exact same thing at the seafood place by the docks, Kakashi's Seafood, for less than a quarter of the price. Frankly, I thought Kakashi's food was better. I didn't voice this thought though. Kiba seemed to think that the burgundy colored table cloths and crystal wine glasses made all the difference.

"So," underneath the table Kiba placed his hand on my knee, "Nice place, huh?"

"Very classy," I smiled over the rim of my wine glass as I took a sip.

"Where Yamanaka Enterprises is, there are _tons _of places like this."

"Really? Wow..." the conversation continued as we ate our highly over-priced meal and Kiba's hand crept higher and higher up my thigh. 'Somebody moves a bit fast,' I thought to myself. It was okay though. I think I enjoyed the attention. If only Kiba were...nah. I kept telling myself to let it go. 'He doesn't like you,' I told myself. But I couldn't help it. I wished Sasuke would take me out. Then again, I couldn't picture at such a fine restaurant. I was so used to seeing Sasuke working at the garage, or rooting around in the mud gathering clams with Kakashi, or bumming about at the beach surfing, that the idea of him sitting in a candlelit restaurant, eating bread sticks seemed totally foreign. My brain could barely imagine it. It just didn't work. Sasuke wasn't flashy like Kiba.

When we finished our _insanely _overpriced meal, we walked around the city looking into various boutiques and fashionable stores. Finally we got back to Kiba's car and he drove me home.

"Have fun?" Kiba asked as I pushed oped the screen door to my beach house.

"Of course," I said as we both stepped inside. "Thanks so much for an enjoyable evening."

"I'm just trying to please a pretty lady," Kiba whispered as stepped closer and kissed my neck.

"Uhhhh..." Before I knew it kiba had me pushed up against the wall, and was kissing me fervently on the mouth. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I guess most girls would say that it was an extremely hot kiss but... I don't think I would agree. Kiba slid his hands under my blouse and began to fumble with my bra.

"Uhm-Kiba?" I broke the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I have to work tomorrow. I have to go to work early."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you later, Sakura. Call me." And he left just like that. Like nothing happened. Okay? That was an...interesting experience.

I made my way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My lips were red and slightly swollen. That kiss...I grabbed a bottle of mouthwash and quickly gurgled some.

* * *

**Kiba and Sakura? What a terrible chapter. Plus, I would like to apologize...for doing that to Kiba. Seriously though, why does he always end up being the player? He seems perfectly fine in the manga... lol. **

**Please Review compadres!**

**-Harri The Celery**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello beautiful people! I love my readers so much and I hope you are enjoying this story. But ****_please_**** review! It doesn't take long and I appreciate your input so much! Hate the story? Tell me how I might be able to improve it. So enough of my whining...on to the story! **

**I wrote the bulk of this chapter while listening to "Oh My God" by Ida Maria and "C'mon" by Ke$ha. I highly recommend those songs.**

**Disclaimer: It's fanfiction, right? Not published-famous-author fiction. It's ****_fan_****fiction. I do not own Naruto ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bad Scene**

**Naruto's P.O.V. **

I slipped on my old leather loafers and grabbed my jeep's keys. Outside it was a beautiful Saturday; the sun shone brightly and a warm breeze ruffled my hair. I hopped into my bent up jeep and after a couple tries, started it up. I'd taken the doors off for the summer, so I thought it looked pretty cool. I turned into a sandy drive lined with willow trees. Hinata was sitting on the wrap-around porch of the Hyuuga's white house. She grabbed a cooler that was sitting next to her and started towards me. She wore jean shorts, a t-shirt and white hight-tops.

"Hey Naruto! Where do you want me to put this?" She said as she lugged the massive cooler towards my jeep.

"I can put that in the back. What did you make?" I peeked inside and saw that it was loaded to the gills with food. Looked like Hinata went a little crazy in the kitchen...

"Sandwiches, potato salad, fried chicken, cole slaw, cookies...the works. There's some other random stuff shoved in there too." Hinata said as Neji walked around the corner of the house carrying a couple fishing rods and a tackle box. We all hopped in the jeep with Neji riding shot-gun and Hinata in the back.

"You guys ready to catch Jaws?"

"I doubt that you will catch a flounder, Uzumaki," said Neji. Naruto pursed his lips.

"Are we picking up anyone else, Naruto?" Hinata called from the back of the car. I looked in the rearview mirror at her; she was smiling and the wind whipped her hair around her face.

"I advise you to watch the road," Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, nope where not taking anybody else. The teme is already with Itachi–no use taking him. Kiba said he's picking up Sakura," I wiggled my eyebrows. "And there is no way in hell I'm taking Deidara. He's crazy."

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if we all drown with him aboard the boat," Neji said stoically.

"As usual, the positive thinker, Neji," I joked.

When we arrived at the docks, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara were already there carrying things aboard the Uchiha's fancy boat. I got the cooler for Hinata and we went aboard.

"When are Kiba and Sakura going to be here?" I said to no one particular. I nudged Sasuke. "I heard _Kiba _is driving Sakura over here."

"Hn." Sasuke had been in an unusually bad mood ever since I told him that Kiba and Sakura were dating.

"Here are the lovebirds now!" Deidara crowed. Kiba and Sakura got out of Kiba's car and walked towards the boat.

"I brought beer!" Kiba said triumphantly, holding up a case of beer.

"So did I," replied Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara and I...and_ Hinata._

"Oh." Kiba sweat dropped.

"Hinata, you brought alcohol?" Neji raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well...yeah." Hinata shrugged and looked out towards the ocean, avoiding Neji's stare.

"You should probably keep this information from your father." Neji looked around shiftily like Hiashi Hyuuga was going to pop up from behind the cabin of the boat at any second.

"We ready to catch some fish?" Kiba smiled. I noticed that he had his hand on the small of Sakura's back. Sasuke was definitely avoiding them. What a moron.

"Yep."

"Naruto." Somebody put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Itachi. "I recommend that you keep well away from me when you have a fishing rod. I don't want another fishing hook imbedded in my shoulder like last year. I still have the scar."

"Eh hehe heh. Sorry about that! I didn't see you behind me.." I scratched the back of my hand. Itachi had almost thrown me overboard when that happened.

"Just remember...You're lucky that I'm letting you back on this boat."

"Tally ho, maties!" I heard Deidara call. The boat was beginning to leave the bay.

"TURN STARBOARD! YOU'RE GOING TO HIT THAT SAIL BOAT!"

"Starboard! Jesus Christ! Turn! _Turn!"_

"Starboaaaaaaaard!"

So our deep-sea fishing adventure started off with no problems at all. I sat down next to Hinata and we watched the water as we all motored out into the big blue ocean.

By the time noon rolled around, Hinata had by far caught the most fish. Deidara had given up after Hinata had reeled in her fifth fish and now sat on the floor of the boat, playing solitaire. Sasuke had said a total of three words, and Itachi was eating his eighth piece of fried chicken. Kiba kept trying to make-out with Sakura, but Sakura seemed uncomfortable and kept trying to get away form Kiba. Neji was drinking a beer happily (it seemed that a little booze made him loosen up considerably and actually become amiable). I took another bite of my roast beef sandwich and watched my fishing line; it seemed no fish were biting.

"Yoho! A pirate's life for meeeeee!"

"Shut up, Deidara. Play your card game," Itachi said as he chomped into another piece of chicken.

"I brought dynamite."

"I hope you aren't serious."

"You know he is..." Neji said.

"Just sayin'. If you see a big fish we can just blast it out of the water. Boom."

"We're not here to decimate the whole fish population."

"Deidara, why don't you try fishing again? It's fun!"

"Hinata, I'd like to point out that the only reason you think it is fun, is because _you_ are catching _all _the fish." Deidara took a sip of his beer. "_I _ am happy playing solitaire."

"Then play your solitaire." Sasuke mumbled from his corner of the boat.

"Hey Sakura come 'ere!" Kiba said. I turned to look at them. Sakura was shaking her head at him.

"I'm going to go get another soda. Anyone want a drink refill?" Sakura asked hopefully. "Hinata, you want to come?"

"Sure," Hinata said as she put her fishing rod in it's holder. She must have sensed Sakura's desperation to get away from Kiba. Hinata followed Sakura to the cabin of the boat. "Anyone want another sandwich? I got extra makings."

"Ah. Me!" I raised my hand.

"Got anymore chicken?" Itachi asked.

"No, you ate it_ all_," Hinata said sweetly.

Kiba slapped Sakura's butt lightly as she passed by him. Sasuke tensed. I was surprised Kiba didn't burst into flames then and there from the intensity of Sauske's glare. But Kiba didn't even notice; he was watching Sakura's ass.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Thanks for coming with me Hinata." Sakura brushed some hair out of her face. "Kiba's just a bit...ugh."

"Kiba is a handful," I agreed. I started putting together another sandwich. "Are you happy...with Kiba?"

"It's fine..." Sakura frowned and I followed through the window. Sasuke was sitting with one of his feet propped up on the side of the boat, watching the water. "It's just fine," she said again, snapping out of her trance. "I think I'll have another sandwich too."

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Sakura has definitely got a nice bod," Kiba mused. I glanced at him. I was used to Kiba talking like this about every other girl, but him talking like this about Sakura made me uncomfortable. "She's a pretty feisty thing. I bet she's good in bed."

Deidara snorted in laughter.

"I mean I'd really like to fuck her."

"Don't talk about Sakura like that."

_Uh-oh. _My eyes got wide_. _Sasuke was _not _happy.

"What was that, Sasuke?" Kiba egged him on.

"I said don't talk about Sakura like that." Sasuke's eyes glowed menacingly.

"Uh, Kiba, I don't think this is a good idea..." I said a little more high-pitched then I meant to as I tried to intercept the oncoming storm.

"What's it to you?" Kiba didn't heed my warning. "I bet you'd bang her if you could."

In a second, Sasuke was on Kiba's side of the boat and had punched him in the jaw.

"Ooh! You mad?" Kiba rubbed his jaw. Sasuke looked at him darkly. Kiba lunged at Sasuke, punching him in the face. They both fell backwards and were rolling about in a whirlwind of flying fists and curse words.

"Boys! Boys! My card game!" Deidara tried to shield his carefully laid out solitaire game. Itachi looked on in amusement.

"Hey! Cut it out guys!" I stood up. Kiba was on top of Sasuke and was punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Oh my God!" Sakura and Hinata stood in the doorway of the cabin. Sakura had her hand over her mouth and was looking on in shock. Neji tried to pull Kiba and Sasuke apart but ended up being socked in the gut and almost fell overboard. Sasuke pushed Kiba off of himself and threw Kiba up against the wall of the cabin, slamming his head roughly. Sasuke punched him in the stomach again and again.

"He's going to kill Kiba!" Sakura yelled. She was probably right. Kiba and Sasuke were almost evenly matched. Key word: almost. Sasuke was a little stronger then Kiba; that bit went a long way. Sasuke was still landing blow after blow in Kiba's gut and it didn't look like he was planning on stopping any time soon.

"Sasuke, chill. Chill." I pulled Sasuke off Kiba only to have him push me away and pin Kiba back against the wall. I fell down, sliding across the deck and slamming into the side of the boat.

"You think you can talk trash about her? Huh?" Sasuke yelled and rammed Kiba's head against the wall.

While this was happening, Deidara saw something pull at Hinata's fishing rod. He glanced around. Nobody was paying attention to him. He grabbed Hinata's fishing rod and started reeling it in.

"FISH! I caught a fish!"

"Sasuke! Stop it! Now!" Sakura yelled.

"Chill, man! Chill!" I said (my vocabulary vastly diminished in trying situations, as you can see). I pulled Sasuke away form Kiba yet again but was having trouble restraining him. I looked to Neji for help. He was doubled over the side of the boat, gasping for air; it seemed he got hit pretty hard in the stomach. "Itachi? A little help?"

"Oh, right." Itachi stopped watching and stepped in to assist me.

"Holy shit! A sword fish! Guys check it_ out_!"

"Fuck you, man!" Kiba shouted at Sasuke. He saw his chance now that Sasuke was restrained and punched him, making Sasuke's head snap back at the impact.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just cause we got him doesn't mean you can go apeshit on him."

"Kiba!" Hinata grabbed Kiba's arms from behind.

"Hinata, no! You'll get hurt!" I called.

Kiba pushed Hinata off of him harshly. "Get off me bitch," he said. She fell into the wall and hit her head. She curled up and help it in her arms.

"Don't do _that!_" I let go of Sasuke and grabbed Kiba by the collar, lifting him off the ground and shaking him.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Help me with this fish! This sucker's big!"

Sasuke broke free of Itachi grasp and pushed Kiba to the ground. Neji finally caught his breath and ran towards Hinata.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Neji yelled before tripping over Deidara's swordfish, that was now flopping incessantly on the deck of the boat, and falling flat on his face. Itachi tried to stop Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto. Soon all four were in an all out brawl with each other. Sakura tried to stop them but somebody punched her by accident. Deidara was rolling around on the deck grabbing at the slippery fish. Hinata stood and tried to separate Kiba from the headlock that Naruto had him in. Sakura looked at the mob of fighting people and decided that it didn't matter _who_ she stopped at this point. She grabbed someone around the neck from behind. Whoever it was, flailed around and fell backwards onto Sakura.

"Sasuke! What is this about?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. His nose was bleeding, his knuckles were all skinned up, and his shirt was torn. He rolled forward and stumbled back towards the horde of struggling people. He fell and grabbed somebody's legs, effectively knocking the person over.

_Splash._

"Heeeeeelp!" Deidara and his fish had fallen into the ocean. Sakura grabbed at Deidara who was flailing around like a drunk baboon.

_Crash._

Naruto had just _thrown_ Kiba through the cabin window. The glass shattered into a million pieces. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the gaping hole in the window.

"Damn."

"You are so paying for repairs," Itachi said.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sakura had her hands on her hips and was surveying the group before her. Kiba was holding an ice pack to one of his eyes and bleeding from numerous little cuts that had been caused by flying through a glass window (Good job, Naruto-_NOT_.). Naruto was sitting on the side of the boat while Hinata tried to tape up a large gash above his eye. Itachi was in the cabin, sweeping up glass. Sasuke was holding a wet cloth to his nose to his nose, which was still bleeding profusely. Deidara was untangling some fishing line with Neji's help.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I was just trying to catch my fish." Deidara lifted his palms up. "I had absolutely _nothing _to do with this."

"Kiba?" Sakura said directing her attention to him.

"Sasuke started it."

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him. "Is that true?" He stayed silent for a moment then spoke.

"Yes. But only after Kiba insulted you."

"I _did not_ insult you, Sakura!"

"What happened, then? _Something _must have made Sasuke fly off the handle like that!" Everyone was silent. "What did you say Kiba?" Everyone looked to Kiba, but stayed silent. "Itachi." Sakura walked into the cabin of the boat. What did Kiba say?" Sakura whispered. She wasn't certain she wanted to know anymore. Itachi swept up the last of the glass and dumped it in a trash bin. He turned on the motor of the boat and turned it towards home.

"Kiba said he would like to...have, uh relations with you-though worded in a much more...vulgar way-and Sasuke told him not to talk about you in such a way. Then Kiba went on to say that Sasuke probably wanted to... 'bang' you too. Then Sasuke commenced to kicking the living hell out of Kiba." Itachi looked to Sakura. She was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

The boat ride back to the docks across from Tsunade's was awkward. Nobody talked much except for Itachi and Deidara who were trying their best to lighten the mood. When they docked, Sakura got off the boat immediately. Kiba tried to coerce her into letting him drive her home, but she shoved him into the side of his car and then began walking home alone. Kiba got into his car, slamming the door, and sped off. Sasuke just stood and watched Sakura's form receding in the distance. Deidara and Itachi scrambled to fix the window of the cabin before Fugaku Uchiha figured out, and Naruto drove Hinata and Neji home.

* * *

**Whoa. That took a while for me to transfer that from scribbles in a notebook to the computer. Hope you enjoyed and have a brilliant day!**

**~Harri The Celery**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You guys, I ****_don't_**** own Naruto! So if you think I do, you can erase that silly thought from your mind right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Problems**

Sakura marched along the sandy road towards her house. Her head was bent down and she was deep in thought.

"Damn it," Sakura grumbled, blinking back white hot tears. Why did things have to turn out like this? Sakura couldn't quite wrap her head around the previous events of the afternoon. Could Kiba really have said those things? _Yes, _said a grim voice in the back of her head. _Yes, Kiba did say those things. You shouldn't be surprised; you know him. _Sakura should have seen it coming. Kiba didn't love her. As far as he was concerned, Sakura was just his new toy. Sakura kicked a rock into the sandy dunes, trying to vent her anger but only managing to stub her toes. And why the hell did _Sasuke–_yes! _The _Sasuke Uchiha. The one who used to throw dead jellyfish at her when they were kids; the one that habitually ordered a tomato sandwich at Tsunade's; the one that was always there but never saying a word; _that_ Sasuke Uchiha–why did he, of all people, stand up for her? It bothered Sakura to no end.

While Sakura was in no way glad of the situation, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Relieved that her and Kiba were over. This weight was lifted off her shoulders, but there was a new weight there replacing it. Nagging at her heart. And the cause of the nagging was Sasuke. Sasuke freaking Uchiha. Wasn't it always?

When Sakura reached her home, she stomped to her room and flopped onto her bed. The sheets were cold and the room was growing dim in the fading daylight. Sakura couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They poured out of her eyes and her face felt hot. She hated crying. It made her feel weak and stupid. But there was no stopping the tears of frustration and confusion and hurt.

* * *

Sasuke turned away from road. Sakura's form was long gone, but he had just stood there, watching the direction she'd walked in. He wanted to say something to her–to make sure she was okay. But, heck, he didn't know what to say. Give him a break for God's sake; he was just Sasuke Uchiha. Probably the most socially awkward guy ever. Sasuke walked back onto the dock, his hands in his pockets and his brows furrowed.

Deidara and Itachi were flipping hastily through a phone book.

"You don't happen to know any window repair men do you?" Itachi joked, albeit rather nervously.

"This is one of those situations where I wish I was a genie," Deidara said absent mindedly as he scanned the pages of the phone book. "Just snap my fingers and _poof–_problems solved."

"That'd be damned handy, Deidara. Damned handy indeed," Itachi mused. "Well, I'm going to order a new plate of glass for the window that Naruto–the little shit–broke and I'm going to pray to God that dad stays away from the docks until this gets fixed."

"You know that'll never happen; Fugaku will be looking over this boat like a hawk the first chance he gets. He doesn't trust us half the distance he can spit," Deidara said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Remind me to never let Naruto near _anything_ of value..." Itachi messaged his temples.

* * *

**Please review! I appriciate all my readers/followers/favoriters/reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yoyoyoyoyo. How are you? Soooo, I don't know if you guys care and it's a bit late in the story to bring this up, but Sasuke and Sakura are about 21-23 in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Fancy that!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Just Happy**

It had been a couple days since the whole boating fiasco had gone down and Tenten had just stopped by the gas station.

"So, Naruto," she said as she leaned on the counter, "What _happened_? Kiba and Sakura were dating and happy as can be, and _then _all of a sudden nobody's talking and Kiba is _moving! _Somebody said he's moving to a city a bazillion miles away. I tried to ask Sakura what was going on but she's avoiding the subject like the bubonic plague! Hinata _tried _to tell me what happened but Neji-that twerp-shut her up and said 'It's none of our business.'" Tenten mimicked Neji in a babyish voice. "What _happened_ last Saturday? It's like some major crisis, AND NOBODY IS TELLING ME!" Tenten waved her arms around. Itachi walked in.

"What are you yelling about, Tenten?"

"I want to know what the HELL went on!"

"Aha! Well, you've come to the right people!" Itachi said as Naruto nodded his head excitedly.

"Yeah, we'll tell you _everything_," Said Naruto. He glanced into the garage quickly. "Is Sasuke here?" He asked Itachi.

"Naw. He went out with Kakashi today to help him harvest oysters," Itachi said as he grabbed Naruto's bag of m&m's.

"Crazy, huh?" Naruto said when they'd finished giving a detailed narrative of what happened.

"Maaaaan!" Tenten slapped the plam of her hand on the counter. "Damn it! I shoul've been there! I love a good fight..."

"So-" Itachi said as he shoveled another handful of m&m's into his mouth-"Sasuke is talking less than usual...which is like...not at all"

"Yeah, total pain in the ass," Naruto grumbled.

"They are such idiots!" Tenten huffed.

"Who?"

"Sasuke and Sakura of course!" Tenten rolled her eyes. "It's clear that-" Sasuke walked into the gas station, making Tenten stop short. Sasuke eyed Tenten, Naruto, and Itachi who had semi-guilty expressions etched on their faces and were hovering around a bag of m&m's that were spilt all over the counter.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Ten gallons at pump two?" Naruto said, typing some numbers into the cash register and looking at Tenten pointedly.

"Oh...uh yeah. Aaaaand, uh, this pack of bubble gum. Gotta love that bubble gum..."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at them as he clomped past in his muddy boots and into the garage. Tenten paid and skipped to the door. "Bye!" She said as she gave Naruto and Itachi a stage wink. Naruto stepped into the garage to see Sasuke. He was already busy changing the tire on an old Ford truck. The garage door was open and a warm breeze floated in.

"Sasuke, have you talked to Sakura? You can't avoid her for the rest of you life, man."

"What are you talking about, moron?"

"I'm talking about you and Sakura, dipstick. Don't play dumb with me. I know. You like her!" Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at Sasuke. _  
_

"Go away."

"Well, it's your life. Not my problem. You can live in the putrid quagmire of denial for the rest of your life if you want."

"'Putrid quagmire of denial'? What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke finished putting the new tire on.

"It's not helping _anyone_ if you go around acting like a human like a human rock and never tell anyone how you feel."_  
_

"Don't start talking about 'feelings'. You're not Oprah."

"Oh, is talking about 'feelings' going to bruise your ego?" Naruto faked being apologetic. "Get off your high horse, Sasuke. Sakura loves you."

Sasuke stood up and threw an oily rag at Naruto. "Well, if you think it's so important to tell people how you _feel,_ go talk to that _Hyuuga_ girl." Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"What? W-well, that's not–that has nothing-_totally nothing _to do with the matter at hand," Naruto sputtered. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Naruto and walked out the garage door.

Sasuke liked to think that this _feeling _crap was a waste of time and was really getting in the way of his life, but deep down he knew it wasn't. These feelings were important. Sakura was important. The more Sasuke thought about it, the more urgency he felt. He needed to talk to Sakura.

He pushed open the door to the diner and looked around. The overhead fans were turning slowly and the Who was playing on the radio. Sasuke looked around but didn't see Sakura.

"Tsunade, where is Sakura?"

"Oh she just got off work," Tsunade glanced at the clock, "half an hour ago. Better hurry if you want to catch her though; she said she was going to visit her dad for a week. You know he moved all the way to–"

"I've got to go," Sasuke said as he went right back out the door and ran back to the garage where is car was...supposed to be. "Naruto! Where the hell is my car?"

"Eh," Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Itachi borrowed it. He said you wouldn't mind."

"Goddamn it."

"Is that not okay?" Naruto asked tentetively. Sasuke ignored Naruto and grabbed an old beach cruiser bike that was leaning next to the tires. He hopped on and pedaled out of the parking lot, turning to the right, towards the beach. Fifteen minutes later Sakura's little, blue beach house came in to view. Sakura's car was parked in the driveway with the hatch popped and a duffel bag lying in it. Sasuke leaned his bike against the house and bounded up the front steps. He knocked on the screen door. Inside it was dark.

"Sakura?" He peered through the door. He didn't see anybody. "Sakura?" He pulled open the screen door and stepped inside. The only sound was the gentle hum of a fan and the crash of waves on the beach. Sakura's car keys were tossed on the kitchen counter top beside her small leather purse and Ray-Bans. Sasuke walked into the living room. Nobody was there or anywhere else in the house. Then he noticed that behind the thin curtains, the sliding glass door that led onto the back deck was open. He stepped outside. There she was. Standing knee deep in the ocean with her back to Sasuke was Sakura. She was wearing jean shorts and a floaty mint green top. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Sasuke jogged down the steps and onto the beach.

Sakura liked the feel of the sand beneath her toes and the salty water lapping up against her legs. It was so soothing. She looked out towards the ocean while the setting sun beat down on her back. A splash behind her made her turn to see Sasuke standing a couple yards away with his hands in his pockets. His raven colored hair was tousled and there was a small smile on his lips.

"I was afraid I might've missed you."

"I'm only going to be gone for a week." Sakura laughed, dimpling her slightly sun burned cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know. Punching Kiba. Not talking to you...not telling you."

"...Telling me what?"

"I love you." Sasuke's black orbs looked into Sakura's eyes for a moment, then looked away. "I just wanted to tell you that...have fun visiting your dad." Sasuke turned and began to leave. Sakura splashed through the water and grabbed Sasuke's hand to stop him. Her small hand barely covered half of his large callused hand. Sasuke turned around. A small tear drop was running down Sakura's face.

"Wait, don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you." Sasuke wiped the tear away with his hand that Sakura wasn't holding. Sakura smiled up at Sasuke's worried face.

"I'm not upset," she sniffed, "just happy." She laughed and pulled Sasuke's face down to hers and kissed him softly on the lips. Sasuke tucked a loose strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear and kissed her back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I love my reviewers (_hint hint_), you are the best. **

**-Harri The Celery**

**P.S. Please tell me about any grammatical errors or just weird errors! I will fix them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A little Valentine's Day update for you all. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...it would be really boring with crappy drawings. Ipso facto, I _don't _own Naruto so it _isn't _boring and it _doesn't _have crap drawings. I also don't own Beautiful People by SuperHeavy (It's a fantastic song! You should listen to it if you've never heard it before! It makes me very happy)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stay**

Sasuke gently pulled away from the kiss.

"Sakura...soooo...aren't you supposed to be visiting your dad?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his heels, smiling slightly. Okay, he'd spilled his guts to Sakura and he'd kissed her. Now what? Should he leave or...naw, he really didn't _want _to leave.

"Well," Sakura blushed. "I never really told him I was going to visit...so I could just stay..."

Sasuke looked out to the ocean, then at Sakura, then at his feet, and back to Sakura. "I kinda like that idea," he said lowly. Sakura laughed lightly and pulled him up to her house where Sasuke, being totally inept at such situations, said he should go. He was easily persuaded not to go by Sakura, and they ended up sitting on the futon, Sakura curled up next to Sasuke leaning her head on his chest, fast asleep and Sasuke with one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other gently resting on her thighs. His eyes wandered over to the sliding door, which had been left open. Outside a pale full moon shined brightly in the sky; its reflection glittered on the calm waves of the ocean.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, a bit muffled because she was talking into his shirt. "... I love you too." She lifted her face up and looked into his eyes. She reached out and kissed Sasuke gently. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and pulled Sakura into his lap cuddling her contentedly. Sometimes love didn't seem like a strong enough word. He loved and cared for Sakura more than he'd ever let on, and Sasuke knew that would _never _change.

* * *

"...and that's the weather on this beautiful, Friday morning! Bob, we have another caller on the line."

"Hello? This is Bob. You're on air with Sun WKQO! What's your name?" The radio crackled.

"Yo! This is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto, do you know what caller you are?"

"Uhhhh..."

"You're caller number 3! Congratulations, Naruto! You just won yourself a brand new Jeep Wrangler!"

"DUDE! Are you serious, man? That's _awesome!_" There was some rustling around and then, "Hey! Itachi! I won a car! On the radio! I WON A NEW CAR!"

"Good," you could faintly hear Itachi yelling back. "That means you can finally get rid of that piece of _crap_ that's taking up room in the garage. And where the hell is Sasuke? He's two hours late for work!"

"Naruto? Are you still there?" one of the DJ's named Phil said.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Okay, you sit tight, and we'll be right back with you! Now back to the music! You're listening Phil and Bob on Sun WKQO in the morning! This is Beautiful People by SuperHeavy."

_Hey all you beautiful people_  
_Don't let your life go by_  
_Spark it up, live it up right now_  
_Hey all of you beautiful people_  
_Don't let 'em dim us down_  
_Don't let 'em dim you down_  
_Spark it up, live it up right now_

* * *

**Well, that's that. I think I only have one more chapter of this story! Thanks so much for reading. Hope you are enjoying the story. I appreciate feedback a _lot. _**

**Have a fab day...or night where ever you are!**

**-Harri The Celery**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so lets get on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Always Knew**

_One Year Later..._

Kiba sat in his air-conditioned office cubicle on the seventh floor of the Yamanaka Enterprises building. He studied the newspaper page in his hands. At the top of the page it said '_New Gelato Store A Hit' _in bold letters. Beneath it was a grainy black and white photograph of a young woman laughing and shading her eyes from the sun, standing next to a tall man who had an arm around the woman's shoulders. She was looking at the camera but the man had a lop-sided grin on his face and was looking at her. They were standing in front of a storefront that Kiba recognized as being in the tiny beachside town he once lived in. He knew that if the picture was in color, the storefront would be painted a light mint green and facing the bay where the sailboats docked. He also knew that the man's hair would be jet black and that the girl's hair would be a light, happy, pink. Kiba read the caption underneath the photo:

_New business owners, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha–her __fiancé–i_n front of their gelato and ice-cream store. 

Kiba smiled. It was almost a sad smile. He brought his hand up and rubbed a small scar on his jaw (courtesy of being thrown head-firtst through a window by Naruto). He hadn't talked to any of them since that day aboard the Uchiha's boat. He leaned back in his soft leather chair and let out a soft laugh. Then he stood up and looked across his cubicle wall to the secretary, who was typing feverishly on her computer.

"Hey, Ino. You got any congratulatory cards. Like, you know, for weddings? 'Congratulations you're getting married...hurrah'?"

"Congratulatory cards?" The woman tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Do I look like a convenience store?" She popped her gum and said, "A couple blocks over there's a stationary store. They have all sorts of cards."

"Right, gotcha." Kiba grabbed his wallet. "Be back in a minute." He walked briskly to the elevator and tapped the down button. He shook his head. "Always knew they had a thing for each other."

* * *

**Okay. This was _short_. _Next chapter _should be the last. Are you excited? **

**-Harri The Celery **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story, especially those reviewed, followed, or favorited:**

_**Fatty Waffey**_

_**animeartistangel**_

_**Raikiri80**_

_**CurlyHairRocksXD17**_

_**visionary dreams**_

_**A Spoonful Of Honey**_

_**Bladehex16642**_

_**ChocolateIcicle**_

_**NativeBeauty420**_

_**ShoutSecretsAtTheStars**_

_**UeharaSakura**_

_**carlaivy**_

_**emosaku**_

_**janeyiah45**_

_**loves0sharingon0boys**_

_**purplefireferret**_

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! And, by the way, I hope this last chapter isn't too mushy. I wrote it while listening to the Edward Scissorhands music and Ingrid Michaelson so...anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW! Did this story suck or was it good? I want your opinion! It'll help me with my future stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Girl by the Temptations.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sunny Afternoon**

Sakura stood on the sandy driveway outside of the little white church. Above the sky was a bright blue and the hot July sun shone brightly. The doors were open and Sakura could hear the excited murmur of people talking inside the church. Hinata bounded down the steps in a light-colored knee length dress.

"Ready?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." Sakura said. She was wearing a simple, white, V-neck dress. The light material flowed down her waist and swept against ground. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun with a couple strands hanging down and she was holding a bouquet of white baby's breath.

"You look gorgeous." Hinata tucked a sprig of the baby's breath behind Sakura's ear. "Really."

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura hugged her friend. At that moment her father walked down the church steps and extended his arm so he could lead her into the church.

"I'm proud of you Sakura," Mr Haruno said quietly to Sakura before they entered the church. "Sasuke is a fine man. I think you'll be very happy."

"Thank you, Dad." Sakura smiled and took her fathers arm.

They walked up the wooden steps of the church with Hinata leading the way. Someone began playing the piano as Mr. Haruno led Sakura down the church isle. The music floated through the air almost like a lullaby–a sweet, beautiful lullaby. Friends and relatives stood up from their seats in the pews and watched as Sakura walked down the aisle. Tenten gave Sakura a huge grin and a double thumbs up. The Hyuugas, except for Hinata who was Sakura's bridesmaid, looked on in their usual semi-stoic manner. Neji _did _shoot Tenten a quick glance that probably meant something like 'You're not supposed to give the bride a _thumbs up,_ you bozo.' Tsunade was on the verge of tears. Itachi _was _in tears and was mumbling something about how "baby brothers all grown up!" Fugaku Uchiha was handing Itachi tissues and hissing to Itachi: "Pull yourself together, man!" Mrs. Uchiha was shushing them and smiling at Sakura. Naruto, the best man, was grinning at Sakura...or maybe at Hinata? Everyone was there, smiling on at Sakura, but Sakura didn't care. She was watching Sasuke. Sasuke, standing at the front of the church in his black suit and tie, looked at her and she could tell he was slightly nervous (which was a rare thing to see, considering he's an Uchiha and Uchiha's are _never _nervous). But as soon as Sasuke saw Sakura's contagious smile, the happiness bubbling up inside him overcame the anxiety and he grinned too.

When they reached the altar where Sasuke was, Sakura gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Mr. Haruno went to sit down. The couple didn't stop smiling throughout the whole ceremony. Not when they said their vows. Not when Deidara dropped a hymnal and said swore _quite_ loudly. Not when they put each others rings on.

"You may kiss the bride."

Well, they didn't stop smiling then either. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura gently on the lips, circling his arms around her waist. Sakura put her arms around his neck and kissed back. The whole church cheered. Oh, and by this time both Fugaku Uchiha and Itachi were crying buckets and trying to be manly about it. The cheers and applause continued as the husband and wife went back down the aisle, hand in hand and still smiling and laughing. Before getting into Sasuke's old convertible which was decked out in streamers and a "Just Married" banner, Sakura turned around and tossed her bouquet in the air. The air fell silent as it spinned in the air for a second before falling back to earth. All the girls stretched out their arms. As if in slow motion the bouquet landed in Hinata's hand. Her jaw dropped open.

"Oh my God! Hinata you got it!" Tenten clapped. Hinata glanced around nervously and accidentally caught Naruto's eye. He grinned at her. She looked back to the white bouquet of baby's breath timidly and focused on _not _fainting.

Sakura got into Sasuke's convertible and turned around in her seat and waved to the happy, cheering crowd as Sasuke drove them away from the chapel. She waved until they were out of sight. Sakura turned to Sasuke who was driving. He glanced at her and smiled softly as he took her hand in his. He massaged the soft skin on the back of her hand with his thumb. The sun was sinking on the horizon and turning the sky a beautiful pink. Words couldn't describe how happy they were. So they just sat back and let the wind whip their hair around their faces as they cruised down the road, listening to the radio as it played on the car's stereo.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._  
_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._  
_I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl _  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl _

* * *

**_The End_  
**


End file.
